


SidLink Week Day 1: Fishing

by skenandj



Series: SidLink Week - Winter [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, He Just Doesn't, Link Has a Dirty Mind, M/M, Sidon Doesn't Get It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: Link and Sidon go fishing!





	SidLink Week Day 1: Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> SidLink Week is here! I'm in the middle of finals hell right now so these will be a little minimalistic, even more so than usual from me. Still, I hope y'all like it!
> 
> And happy SidLink Week!
> 
> The prompt is Fishing!

Link and Sidon were sitting on the bank of a river. Sidon’s tail wagged contentedly from side to side as Link patiently explained the traditional Hylian method of fishing to him. Of course, Link had already shown Sidon his usual methods, which included using the enhanced swimming speed that the Zora armor gifted him to catch the fish Zora style, shooting a shock arrow into the water, or simply bombing the water. While these methods were quicker, Link figured they weren’t as suitable for a romantic date with his boyfriend.

 

“Alright, Sidon,” Link began. “Basically you just attach some wire to a special stick called a fishing rod.” 

 

Sidon nodded diligently, trying his hardest to pay attention to Link’s demonstration. Sidon found it difficult when his boyfriend was so incredibly beautiful…

 

“And then, after that is done, you tie a hook to the end of the line like this…” Link continued. “Now the whole thing is ready to be cast liiiiike  _ this _ .” 

 

In one fluid motion, Link cast the line. 

 

_ “Sweet Hylia _ ,” Sidon thought. “ _ He is so perfect _ .”

 

“But!” Link said as he drew the line back, snapping Sidon from his thoughts. “There is one more important element: bait!” 

 

With that, Link crawled over to his bag and rummaged through it. Sidon couldn’t help but sneak a few peeks of his pert rear as Link excitedly rummaged through his bag, finally pulling out a few containers of various bugs and worms. 

 

“Now, it’s important to choose the right type of bait depending on what species of fish you want to catch. Different species will have different preferences. For example, if we want to catch a staminoka bass, we should use this type here…” Link said as he reached into one of the containers and put the bait on the hook, then casting the line. “A little patience is important in fishing, but it shouldn’t take too...OH, A BITE!”

 

Link pulled on the rod until, sure enough, a staminoka bass erupted from the water’s surface. 

 

“Wow Link, that is incredible! It is just like you said!” Sidon said, filled with his characteristic enthusiasm. 

 

Link blushed.

 

“Well, it took me a while to figure out what each species like…” Link explained bashfully. For example, if we use this kind of bait here,” Link said as he reached into another container, “we can expect to catch an armored carp.” Link cast the line yet again. In a short time, he got another bite. Again, a fish erupted from the water’s surface. This time it was an armored carp.

 

“Link, you are amazing! It is as you said, yet again! Truly you must be a master baiter!”

 

Link couldn’t help it. He immediately let out a snort of a laugh, quickly catching and composing himself after he saw Sidon’s puzzled expression.

 

“I’m sorry, Sidon, what did you just say?”

 

Sidon’s face brightened again, eager to shower Link with praise.

 

“I said you must be a master baiter!”

 

Upon hearing it the second time, Link immediately broke down into uncontrollable laughter, tears forming in his eyes.

 

“What? I am serious!” Sidon said, completely confused. “It really must have taken great perseverance for you to get so good at master-baiting!”

 

“Sidon, please,” Link wheezed between heaves, “please stop.”

 

“Well,” Sidon humphed, crossing his arms in a pout. “I do not see what the big deal is. I’m just saying you are the best master baiter I have ever seen.

 

After a few more seconds of painful laughter, Link finally calmed down, struggling to catch his breath as Sidon looked on, unsure of what to make of the situation.

 

“Sidon,” Link said.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! All feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


End file.
